


Coming out of the Tower

by greyassassin24



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Circle Tower, Circle of Magi, Coming Out, DA:O, Drabble, F/F, They're totally gonna wind up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle is burning, and it's close to breaking Mara. Leliana has to comfort her, and learns some... interesting things about the Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the Tower

Leliana rubbed small, comforting circles into Mara's lower back as she retched out of an open window in one of the Circle's dormitories, doing her best to support the young mage.

 

"I'm sorry, Leli." Mara coughed, crying softly.

 

"Don't be." Leliana whispered quietly, wrapping her arms around the Warden. She smelled overwhelmingly of vomit, but Leliana hugged her closely anyway.

 

"I... It's just... this was my _home_." She sobbed. She motioned over her shoulder. "I've known these people my entire adult life, I _grew up_ with every corpse that we've seen."

 

"Hush,  _mon amie_ ."  Leliana soothed,  cradling the Warden's head, and Mara whimpered, clutching closely to her companion. "I'm here for you."

 

She sighed and sat up, wiping her sleeve across her mouth. "I hope Cullen's alright."

 

"Cullen?" Leliana asked, releasing the Warden. "Who's he?"

 

Mara bit her lip, as if realizing what she had just said. "He's a... Templar." She said after a moment, looking over at Leliana. "That must sound strange, but he's a nice man, like Alistair, and he always helped make life here more comfortable." She smiled. "He used to cover for me when I had to stay uppast curfew, I used to teach him little things about magic that he was interested in, and I once even sneaked him a little extra Lyrium." She shook her head, the smile dissipating from her face. "It'd be a shame if they got him too."

 

Leliana bit her lip. This was none of her business, but still...

 

"Is he... special to you?" She asked quietly, and Mara looked up at her,  a smile spreading across her lips.

 

"Maker, no!" Mara shrieked with a laugh. "We were friends. I think he had his eyes on me, but... well..." She sighed, her laughter dissipating. "He was also the first person I... came out to."

 

_Came out? What does... Maker..._

 

"You.." Leliana whispered in shock. "You... prefer women?"

 

Mara's head came up again, looking Leliana in the eyes. For a moment, she was dead quiet, and then she gave a gentle laugh under her breath. "I guess that makes you the second person."  Leliana smiled at her, and Mara started for the exit.  "Come on." Mara had a gentle smile that stole Leliana's breath, even though she knew that the mage was terrified of leaving this room. "Before  we run out of time ."


End file.
